TO DOBRY MIECZ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Autor Tallis Keeton


**Tallis Keeton**

**To dobry miecz**

Bycie czternastolatkiem to zbyt mało, aby być dzielnym. A ten rodzaj waleczności, o którym mówimy, nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co było zwyczajnym życiem Haletha syna Hamy. Ojciec przygotowywał go na dworzanina, a nie na żołnierza. Ponieważ, widzisz, miał on dwu starszych braci, którzy pragnęli zostać wojownikami gwardii królewskiej już od dnia, w którym otrzymali swoje pierwsze kucyki – w wieku ośmiu lat. Haleth to historyczne imię wielu wielkich wojowników, jednakże on nie podzielił z nimi ich wychwalanego, pełnego chwały losu. A poza tym wcale nie chciał. W końcu był jedynie trzecim, najmłodszym synem. Lubił jednak jazdę konną. Lubił czuć wiatr wiejący mu w twarz i zniewalające zapachy traw w głębokim stepie. I lubił czytać niektóre stare opowieści oraz słuchać Murodara – starego barda żyjącego w gospodarstwie Hamy, który odkąd Haleth pamiętał, zawsze zabawiał się dawaniem młodym czegoś, o czym można śnić, za pomocą swoich opowieści i pieśni. Lecz Haleth zawsze uważał, że opowieści to tylko opowieści, by były pamiętane jako pewnego rodzaju dziedzictwo, lecz nie widziane jako przepowiednia nowych czasów wielkich czynów, zaś bohaterowie z dawnych czasów byli po prostu bohaterami opowieści i on nigdy nie będzie, lub nie powinien nigdy być tym, który miałby stać się takim, jak oni za życia. W końcu był jedynie trzecim synem.  
Niepewność typowa dla najmłodszego z rodzeństwa była jego towarzyszem na długo, zanim mógł pojąć istnienie takiego uczucia oraz wpływ, jaki mogło mieć na jego życie. Było ono z nim w dniu, gdy jego stabilny, swojski świat zderzył się z innym światem – światem, w którym nigdy nie znajdował wiele zainteresowania – światem walki i sztuki wojennej. Król Theoden rozkazał im ewakuować się natychmiast. Jego macocha zapakowała wszystkie osobiste rzeczy swych trzech synów, zanim nakazała im, aby w drodze uważali wzajemnie na siebie.  
Haleth słyszał z zewnątrz wiele okrzyków armii, i prędkich rozmów, i płaczów ludności wyruszającej na wygnanie. Uciekającej w góry. Aby się zabarykadować w największej fortecy ludu – w Helmowym Jarze. Ze swego okna widział południowe słońce lśniące jasno na długich włóczniach i srebrzonych hełmach druhów jego ojca – straży króla – ich szeregi, kiedy tak stały wysokie i proste przed bramami Edoras, były niezapomnianym widokiem dla każdego młodego syna Rohanu. On nigdy nie był tym, który by odczuwał potrzebę heroicznych czynów, a o sobie myślał jako o lekko zbyt tchórzliwym, by być wojownikiem. Całe jego życie napędzane było pracą w stajniach lub w ogrodach lub przez bywanie wraz z innymi dziećmi oddawanym na naukę do tego czy owego dworzanina. Więc gdy nadszedł dzień ich ucieczki, Haleth stał oniemiały swoim własnym wstydem z powodu swego własnego strachu. Chciał uciekać, ale nie w góry, ponieważ słyszał, jak ludzie mówili o ich przyszłej trasie – będą tam orkowe patrole i obozy. Trasa ich ucieczki była ledwie trochę mniej niebezpieczna od decyzji, aby pozostać w mieście. To będzie jak jechanie konno przez szeregi wrogów – wyrąbywanie sobie drogi mieczem i włócznią – zanim ujrzą wreszcie wieże Hornburga.  
Haleth stał przed bramami Edoras pośród tłumu kobiet, dzieci i swych szkolnych przyjaciół, gdy przygotowywał się, aby wypowiedzieć jakieś odpowiednie słowa pożegnania do swego ojca, który siedział na koniu i właśnie miał pojechać w pierwszym szeregu między swym królem a chorążym. Lecz Haleth nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, bowiem w swym strachu i poczuciu beznadziejności zapomniał cytatu z jakiejkolwiek pieśni, którym powinien powitać wojownika Rohanu ze swej najbliższej rodziny, taki był zwyczaj w jego kraju. Czuł tylko strach. Czuł się tylko jak najmłodszy syn wielkiego wojownika i przyjaciela króla. Czuł się beznadziejnie.  
Jego macocha była dobrą kobietą, która dbała o wszystkich trzech braci bez jakiejkolwiek nietolerancji względem niego, za jego nie tak nieustraszony charakter i niezwykłe zainteresowanie księgami. Być może było tak dlatego, że i jego ojciec nigdy nie oczekiwał, iż wszyscy jego synowie dojrzeją szybko, wszyscy jego synowie będą wojownikami, wszyscy jego synowie będą nieustraszeni i zdolni tak, jak bajeczni przodkowie ich króla. Hama był rozumnym mężczyzną i wcale nie był chciwy na jeden tylko rodzaj chwały dla swej rodziny. Zdawał się rozumieć, że zawsze są inne wybory i inne zajęcia dla jego dzieci. Lecz pierworodny powinien być wojownikiem – o tym ojciec zadecydował dawno temu. I pewnego dnia ten właśnie zajmie swe prawowite miejsce w szeregu jeźdźców. Kiedy Haleth był mały, zawsze był trochę zazdrosny o swego najstarszego brata – nie o jego miejsce w szeregu, ale z powodu jego posrebrzanej, lśniącej kolczugi i tego złotego grzebienia na hełmie i jego długiego, błyszczącego miecza. Ale to było dawno temu w czasach naiwnego dzieciństwa. To zaś był czas prawdziwego zagrożenia, kiedy szli na wojnę, nie na jakąś paradę na uroczystościach Środka Lata. I – co za dziwna rzecz – stojąc teraz pomiędzy swymi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa i wysokimi jeźdźcami swego ojca, czuł się bardzo samotny. Ojciec kiwnął mu głową i dodał uśmiech mający dodawać odwagi, zanim pojechał naprzód i wmieszał się w grupę żołnierzy. Minął Haletha z dwoma starszymi synami jadącymi po lewej i prawej stronie. Nadal byli młodzi, ale o sześć i siedem lat starsi od Haletha. Stojąc tak między grupą mieszkańców w silnym zachodnim wietrze, który wzdymał królewskie sztandary, Haleth nie czuł w sobie żadnej radości, ale był dumny z całej swej rodziny. Wykonywali swój obowiązek dla władcy i ziemi. Ale on nie pragnął wykonywania takiego obowiązku, ponieważ nie ufał sobie samemu, że wykona go dość dobrze. Był tylko najmłodszym synem lecz jednocześnie synem Rohanu, więc jego własny brak waleczności odbierał mu ducha.  
Podróż w głąb górskiego bezludzia była męcząca nawet dla młodszych, wielu starych oraz chorych musiało siąść na wozy, a młodzież podzieliła między siebie ciężar pakunków, aby zrobić miejsce dla starców. Wielu chłopców, kobiet i starszych dziewcząt dostało łuki i proce lub nawet noże i jakąś starą drewnianą tarczę, aby być nieco lepiej przygotowanym do obrony, podczas gdy żołnierze odjeżdżali na patrole. Ojciec i bracia Haletha będąc w pierwszym eoredzie króla wiele razy wyprawiali się na zwiady w przedniej straży. Tak więc zadanie obrony grup wygnańców spoczęło głównie na kobietach i chłopcach. Chociaż w Rohanie zarówno chłopców jak i dziewczynki szkolono w podstawowych technikach obrony osobistej. Dzieciaki poniżej lat jedenastu zaczynały trening z drewnianymi kijami i drewnianymi mieczami. Lekcje te zwykle kończyły się, gdy dziewczyna miała około szesnastu lat i powinna zacząć swą naukę jako przyszła żona, zaś dla chłopców trening taki kończono także około tego wieku, o ile nie byli oni przygotowywani do armii i w końcu podejmowali naukę innego zawodu. Długie szeregi zmęczonych ludzi zawędrowały do najbliższych kamienistych wzgórz, gdyż mieli nadzieję, że rozbiją obóz w terenie bardziej osłoniętym niż otwarty step. Skały i wzgórza były ich osłoną, gdy podróżowali, jak wielu sądziło, ku swemu ocaleniu. Między takimi skałami byli osłonięci od zimnych wiatrów i lepiej przygotowani do obrony w ich omszałych okręgach. Tego ostatniego dnia przed końcem wędrówki rozbili obóz pod wysokimi, wyżłobionymi skałami, wiatr zdawał się świeży, a słońce stało wysoko. Ludzie gromadzili się blisko siebie, gotowali strawę, usypiali dzieci, szli po wodę, nawet od czasu do czasu udawało się usłyszeć śmiech. Nie było niczego, co powiedziałoby im, że uciekali z objęć hord wrogów prosto w stronę odmiennego rodzaju wojny. By się zabarykadować w twierdzy, aby ocalić dzień – dla Rohanu – dzięki przetrzymaniu śmiertelnego oblężenia. Haleth znał na pamięć wiele pieśni i opowieści o sławnych dniach swego ludu, ale sądził, że była to przeszłość, historia, i obawiał się, że nic nie stanie teraz między ostatnimi mieszkańcami Edoras a długą czarną ręką Sarumana Białej Ręki, Czarnoksiężnika. Zdrajcy. Ludzie mówili, że jest zdrajcą. Ale mówili, że zebrał wielką armię. I, chociaż Haleth pokładał wiarę w ojcu i braciach oraz w odrodzonym królu i wszystkich tych wysokich, odważnych ludziach, że zrobią wszystko, co możliwe, by wygrać tę wojnę, nie został zwiedziony czarem wielu iluzji, którymi jego przyjaciele z dzieciństwa i sąsiedzi wyłożyli swoją ścieżkę do ostatniego stołpu Marchii. Ludzie zdawali się wierzyć, że oto lord Eomer przybędzie ze swymi oddziałami albo Gandalf Biały z wielką armią, albo nawet armia Gondoru przyjedzie im na pomoc. Niektórzy powiadali, że armia Gondoru przybędzie w sojuszu z elfami i krasnoludami. Ale Haleth wiedział, co król i jego ojciec powiedzieli raz na jednej z narad – nikt nie przybędzie, jesteśmy sami. W tamtej chwili stał przy stercie bierwion blisko namiotu króla. Drewno dla króla zebrano od ludzi, którzy chcieli się podzielić, a dostarczyła je grupa nastolatków próbujących na coś się przydać w obozie.  
Tego ostatniego dnia, zanim osiągnęli mury Hornburga, Hama i Eotain odziali się w ciemną zieleń i cicho ruszyli w straży przedniej na poszukiwanie orczej zasadzki. Kiedy po około godzinie Haleth zobaczył, jak koń ojca powrócił bez jeźdźca, chciał zapłakać, lecz wówczas przypomniał sobie, że jest dzieckiem Rohanu, dzieckiem wojownika i prędko przełknąwszy łzy postarał się, aby ktoś zadbał o konia. Nie zauważył w tamtej chwili, jak elf wbiega prędko na pierwsze wzgórze, aby spojrzeć na wrogów i jak łapie równowagę na szczycie wzniesienia, i jak sięgając po łuk krzyczy ostrzeżenie, które nadeszło ani minutę za wcześnie. Lecz dziwne rzeczy działy się w głowie Haletha – teraz okrzyki i płacz ludzi były dla niego tak samo dalekie jak odległe pustynie Haradu.  
Gdy ostrzeżenie wykrzyczane wysokim głosem Legolasa dotarło do nich, ludzie zostali sprawnie i ostro rozdzieleni w ciągu minuty – jedna grupa miała zdążać na południe, w dół po skalistych stokach w stronę Jaru, zaś druga miała wyjechać na północ – do bitwy. Siedząc pod skalistymi klifami ostatni mieszkańcy Edoras słyszeli niedaleko krzyki swych synów, mężów i braci walczących, biegających, ginących. Ale przede wszystkim broniących swego ludu. Uchodźcy widzieli swego króla, jak zbierał dokoła siebie czterdziestu jeźdźców i ruszał w dół stoku na spotkanie wargów. Słyszeli jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do lady Eowiny, w których nakazał jej pozostać z kobietami i dziećmi, czyniąc ją ich dowódcą. Rozkazał jej zebrać wszystkich i uciekać do Rogatego Grodu. Widzieli też lorda Aragorna biegnącego do konia, widzieli dwu jego przyjaciół, elfa i krasnoluda galopujących na jednym koniu za ludźmi króla. Ale uchodźcy nie mogli widzieć samej bitwy, gdyż zaczęła się dwa długie wzgórza dalej. Nie czekali na zakończenie walki, ponieważ wiedzieli, że taka bitwa jest do wygrania, o ile tylko reszta ludności znajdzie się wiele lig od swych umierających przyjaciół. Tych czterdziestu poszło do bitwy po to, aby otworzyć drogę dla nich i, nawet gdyby chcieli opłakiwać swych wojowników, wszyscy wiedzieli, że to poświęcenie powinno być uczczone najlepiej – tym, że ludzie uciekną jeźdźcom wargów.  
Szli więc, biegli i znów szli przez kilka godzin. Dalekie odgłosy bitewne wreszcie miłosiernie ucichły. Słyszeli jedynie jak wiatr gwizdał pośród wysokiej trawy, a co jakiś czas jeden z wysoko polatujących ptaków odważał się zaśpiewać. Haleth myślał gorzko, że ten ptak jest dość odważny, ponieważ lata wystarczająco wysoko. Nawet biały czarownik nie mógł nic zrobić ptakom. Miał on umysł z metalu i stali, a wszystkie żyjące stworzenia były dlań jedynie narzędziem albo wrogiem. Ale w sercu Haletha nie było miejsca dla uczuć dzielności lub chwały. Wiele razy próbował być dzielny i poczuć dumę z ostatniej walki swego ojca,lecz gorące łzy płynące swobodnie z jego oczu, godzinami i godzinami, w ciągu tych ostatnich mil wędrówki do Helmowego Jaru uniemożliwiały mu bycie dumnym, ponieważ czuł się zbyt samotny, zbyt mały i zbyt zawstydzony swymi łzami, aby czuć dumę.  
Noc się zbliżała. Deszcz zrobił się nieznośny. Król powrócił ze wszystkim, co pozostało z jego eoredu. Wrócili z nim także Legolas i Gimli, ale lord Aragorn nie powrócił do Hornburga.  
W mokre, mgliste popołudnie zamknięto bramy za ostatnimi uchodźcami. Haleth nie mógł wytrzymać siedzenia samotnie w jaskiniach z kobietami i dziećmi. Chciał walczyć, tylko że nie sądził, żeby potrafił zabrać się do tego prawidłowo. Chciał walczyć, tylko aby nie pozostać w jaskiniach, by tam czekać. Sądził, że oczekiwanie na zagładę na murach z ostatnimi trzema eoredami Rohirrimów było dlań lepszym wyjściem od czekania w jaskiniach. Był cywilem, ale strach przed bezproduktywnym czekaniem był obecnie bardziej bolesny od strachu przed znalezieniem się pośrodku bitwy. Bitwa oznacza, że możesz coś zdziałać, choćby przez chwilę. Chciał poczuć wściekłość, gniew – za jego wymordowany lud, za jego oszukanego króla, za wiernego wojownika, którego miał za ojca. I gniew za siebie samego, że musi umrzeć w tym ciemnym miejscu pełnym przerażonych ludzi – ludzi bez nadziei, bez przyszłości. Że będzie jednym z ostatnich wspomnień o wolnym Rohanie.  
To powinno wzniecić iskrę gniewu w młodzieńcu, ale on był zbyt zmęczony i samotny, aby o to dbać. Ale poszedł do zbrojowni, tak jak król rozkazał, i dostał tam hełm – za duży na niego, oraz starożytną tarczę i jeszcze bardziej starożytny miecz. Miecz był prymitywnej roboty pochodząc z jakiejś dawnej bitwy wieki temu. Pokryty był cienką warstwą czerwonej rdzy.  
Ale został naostrzony wystarczająco, aby być użytecznym, nawet jeśli nie mógł być naostrzony za dobrze, ponieważ zapewne by się złamał.  
Ponad mokrym krenelażem Haleth mógł zobaczyć białą mgłę powoli maszerującą na ich zamek. Valarowie jedni wiedzą, jaki wróg kryje się w tej mgle. Ludzie starali się pracować rzetelnie i bez narzekania, ale pomiędzy ich zajęciami – ostrzeniem broni w zbrojowni lub budowania pułapek na murach lub zbieraniem i przygotowywaniem racji żywności, w ich oczach Haleth dostrzegał zdesperowaną prośbę – jedyną nadzieję – na miłosierny rodzaj śmierci.  
Haleth stał z młodszym przyjacielem przy jednym z żelaznych koszy z żarem, gdzie ci, którzy pracowali na zalanych deszczem murach, mogli znaleźć trochę ciepła. W oczach swego ludu widział jedynie smutek, lecz mimo wszystko byli oni wojownikami i ludźmi praktycznymi, tak więc chcieli być przygotowani. Jak król Theoden rzekł tego rana – ostatnia obrona Rohanu będzie warta pieśni. I Haleth pomyślał, że możliwe jest – tylko możliwe – że ta bezużyteczna obrona wolności będzie w przyszłości używana nie jedynie jako bajka ani jako wspomnienie przeszłości, ale również jako wezwanie dla wszystkich ludów zachodu – aby być przygotowanym i zjednoczonym. Ostatnia samotna obrona Rohanu może być znakiem dla każdego, że jedynie w jedności wykuta zostanie ich nadzieja. Haleth odwrócił się i zobaczy, że na stopniach prowadzących do zamku siedzi wysoki człowiek. Przedziwnie pasował do tego miejsca, pomiędzy wielkimi pomnikami królewskich przodków, którzy zbudowali fortecę, chociaż jego skórzane odzienie było porwane i znoszone. Haleth znał tego człowieka z ostatniego tygodnia podróży, był on Strażnikiem z pustkowi Północy, ale obecnie także żołnierzem króla. Zawsze byli razem – tego ostatniego dnia król i lord Aragorn, Legolas elf i Gimli krasnolud przygotowywali obronę Hornburga. Szczęśliwy powrót lorda Aragorna z bitwy z wargami pozostawał niezmiennie głównym tematem, albowiem było to jedyne radośniejsze zdarzenie na ich drodze, poza tym, że mieli dość szczęścia, aby uciec z Edoras na czas. Nagle Haleth poczuł się nieśmiało przy tym wielkim wojowniku i przypomniał sobie, że jest jedynie najmłodszym synem. Nie wiedział, jak wypowiedzieć choćby jedno z tych wielu pytań, jakie chciał zadać. Człowiek wyglądał, jakby siedział odpoczywając na otwartej łące w jakiś słoneczny poranek, nie mając niczego do zrobienia, ani niczego, czego można by się bać i Haleth stał w ciszy przed nim, nie czując się zbyt odważnie, by coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie usiłując zwrócić uwagę lorda. Haleth, syn Hamy stał ze swym mieczem w obu dłoniach, ze złotymi włosami wysuwającymi się z pod hełmu, lśniącymi w świetle ogniska, kiedy człowiek podniósł na niego oczy i powiedział łagodnie.  
- Podaj mi swój miecz.  
Człowiek wziął miecz od chłopca. Nagle Haleth w tym prostym, twardym geście ujrzał i w łagodnych słowach usłyszał coś niezwykłego – jakby przebłysk niespodziewanego blasku – i Haleth zrozumiał, że ujrzał w tym człowieku szlachetne przywództwo. Naprawdę stał przed wielkim lordem.  
- Jak się nazywasz? – powiedział Lord Aragorn.  
- Haleth syn Hamy, mój lordzie – odpowiedział chłopak. I zanim zdołał się powstrzymać powiedział. – Ludzie mówią, że nie przeżyjemy nocy, mówią, że to beznadziejne.  
I kiedy mężczyzna tak patrzył na stary miecz, przez chwilę zdało się Halethowi, że przypomina sobie coś, możliwe, że jakąś dawną bitwę. Wówczas Lord Aragorn powstał.

I Haleth ujrzał jak rysy twarzy tego władczego mężczyzny stężały, gdy silnie pochwycił miecz i zakręcił nim dokoła swego ramienia, jakby mistrz miecznik, długo walczący weteran, pokazywał swą szybkość młodzieży na jakimś wiosennym targowisku. Nagle poczuł przypływ dumy Rohanu i jednocześnie całkowite zaufanie do tego wysokiego człowieka. Oba uczucia wzrastały w jego piersi i nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do ciemnowłosego wojownika.  
- To dobry miecz Halecie, synu Hamy – powiedział lord Aragorn z żarliwym przekonaniem.  
I oddał pordzewiały miecz Halethowi, z taką godnością, jak gdyby król ze starej opowieści darował arcydzieło swoich płatnerzy nowo pasowanemu żołnierzowi. Haleth poczuł w swej skórze żarliwą odwagę tego człowieka i wybuch nowej nadziei. Nadzieja jasna jak wysokie stosy sygnałowe Minas Tirith zbierała się i zdawała się gromadzić w powietrzu pomiędzy nim i Strażnikiem. Wówczas na schodach skazanej na zagładę twierdzy Hornburg Lord Aragorn spojrzał ciemnymi oczami w niebieskie oczy chłopca z Rohanu i, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Haletha, powiedział ze zdecydowaniem twardym jak diament i z lekkim lśnieniem radości w oczach.  
- Zawsze jest nadzieja.

Koniec


End file.
